Skeleton
"Bones, bones, bones. Just so uninspired, you know." - Iratus A Skeleton is a basic melee minion that players can create, adding to Iratus' army of undead. Skeleton is one of the few Minions that is available to new players at the start. Overview Construction Components Sacrifice Rewards Sacrificing this minion on the Sacrificial Altar yields following rewards: Abilities +6|ability_name = Unassuming Strike|ability_icon = Skill_sword_and_shield.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +2|second_upgrade_name = Sudden Strike|second_ability_icon = Skeleton_Sudden_Strike.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 80% damage. - Ignores Armor. - Doesn't miss.|ability_description = . Deals 80% damage. - Ignores Armor.|second_upgrade_description = . Deals 80% damage. - Ignores Armor. - Ignores Block.}} +2|ability_name = Show Them Their Place|ability_icon = Skill_push.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +2 +2|second_upgrade_name = Bony Bully|second_ability_icon = Skeleton_Bony_Bully.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_ally_movement = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_movement = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_movement = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_enemy_movement = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_movement = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_movement = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 75% damage. - Interrupts stances.|ability_description = . Deals 50% damage. - Interrupts stances.|second_upgrade_description = . Deals 50% damage. - Stuns target for 1 turn.}} +3|ability_name = Astounding Fortitude|ability_icon = Skill_rictus_grin.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +10|second_upgrade_name = Mystic Fortitude|second_ability_icon = Skeleton_Mystic_Fortitude.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_description = . Gains +8 Armor and +8 resistance until next action. - Strikes back when attacked, dealing 100% stress damage. - Enemies attack skeleton more often.|ability_description = . Gains +8 Armor and +8 resistance until next action. - Enemies attack skeleton more often.|second_upgrade_description = . Gains +10 Armor and +10 resistance until next action. - Enemies attack skeleton more often.}} +2|ability_name = Embrace Mediocrity|ability_icon = Skill_strength_of_mediocrity.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +2 +2|second_upgrade_name = Strength of Mediocrity|second_ability_icon = Skeleton_Strength_of_Mediocrity.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . The target gains +5 Armor and +5 Resistance until the battle ends. - Stacks up to 3 times.|ability_description = . The target gains +4 Armor and +4 Resistance until the battle ends. - Stacks up to 3 times.|second_upgrade_description = . The target gains +4 Armor and +4 Resistance until the battle ends. - Additionally, the ally gains +2 Attack and +2 Dread until the battle ends. - Stacks up to 3 times.}} +3|ability_name = Smite|ability_icon = Skill_smite_the_show_offs.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +2|second_upgrade_name = Smite The Show-offs|second_ability_icon = Skeleton_Smite_The_Show-Offs.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . Attacks twice, dealing 55% damage. - 4% chance to immediately kill the target (bosses are immune).|ability_description = . Attacks twice, dealing 55% damage.|second_upgrade_description = . Attacks twice, dealing 55% damage. - Performs additional attacks for each buff on the target.}} +8|ability_name = Shield Banger|ability_icon = Skill_shield_banger.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +2 +2|second_upgrade_name = Dismissive Banger|second_ability_icon = Skeleton_Dismissive_Banger.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 100% damage. - Enemies will either go Insane or become Inspired. Cost: 40 |ability_description = . Deals 100% damage. Cost: 40 |second_upgrade_description = . Deals 100% damage. - Removes all buffs from the targets. Cost: 40 }} Strategy 'Role: damage dealer ' - 'Stress dealer' - 'Counter attacker' - 'Tanker - Bait - Stunner ' ' - Stance interrupt ' '''- Position disrupt '- '' support'' Best Positions: Despite being considered "mediocre", Skeleton has surprisingly many utilities. With high base Vigor , high defense from ability, immunity to , stun effect from his feature and above-average Initiative , he fits the Tanker role well and can take quite a beating on low difficulties. His Accuracy and Luck stats are quite decent, coupled with some useful effects such as armor ignoring. Having high survivability himself, he can improve his squad's defense as well. Depending on situations, he may act as emergency stunner or interrupter against enemies with dangerous . Because of his feature , Skeleton can't be buffed by allies, removing a potential way to increase his effectiveness. His Unassuming Strike ignores Armor outright and therefore is effective against enemies with dense Armor . Its upgrades allow Skeleton to bypass either Evasion or Block . Smite is another useful ability used to quickly remove Block from enemies with better potential damage output compared to Unassuming Strike. Its Vorpal Strike upgrade is nothing special as its insta-kill effect to too ineffective. When the opponent side uitilizes a lot, Smite The Show-offs can be quite devastating, especially against a dangerous Dwarf Berserker as he typically stacks many offensive on himself. On extreme cases, Skeleton can deliver 6-7 strikes, utterly decimating the Berserker. Lost Soul's stress abilities gives to many enemies at a time, which may help Skeleton utilize this ability better. Show Them Their Place interrupts and pushes back front-line enemies but only works on back positions and it might take a few turns to get Skeleton to the back. Forceful Lesson is more useful as it can be conveniently used right on position 2. Unnerving Fortitude enables Skeleton to deal stress through counter attacks (upgraded from Astounding Fortitude). He stands out with a unique ability: Creepy Clank (upgraded from Shield Banger) instantly inflicts potent Insanity effect on all foes at a time, severely impairing their combat efficiency. Vampire greatly benefits from this thanks to her feature as she gains up to massive 24 bonus Attack for the whole insane opponent squad. Astounding Fortitude grants high survivability, draws attention to the Skeleton for him to bait, soak up most attacks for his squad and potentially deal stress. Beware when this move is used against enemies that can interrupt or cause movement. Embrace Mediocrity is a valuable asset for squad's defense. The armor from the ability stacks up to 3 times, resulting in 12-15 Armor , Resistance bonus and even Attack , Dread depending on upgrades. Thanks to this, Minions with high starting Armor , Resistance (Head Hunter , Dark Knight , Zombie ,...) or good self-sustainability (Vampire , Bone Golem ,...) can shrug off most devastating attacks or deal more damage in Dark Knight 's case. With this ability, Skeleton can help prolong his squad's survival in boss fights, particularly against Keymaster and Pyromancer. Against these bosses, he can buff 2 minions on the front so they easily tank or negate most damage, which lifts off a lot of strain from Lost Soul on the back and allows her to focus on healing Skeleton. Skeleton is immune to the effect from Pyromancer and her Fire Elementals as well. Dialogue * Starting combat: "Standard Skeleton stands steady and seeking to serve!" * [[Vigor|'Vigor']]' gets low:' "Yep, time to head back to the grave." * Killing an enemy: "Still got it. Stay down unless we raise ya!" * Getting hit by critical attack: "I'm sure you meant for that to hurt, but I didn't feel a thing!" * Delivering a critical attack: "Oh, sorry! I think you broke a bone there. That's how a Skeleton does things!" * Ally gets killed: "Me next!" * Enemy flees: "Bah! As expected from people who hide their skeletons under all that flesh!" * Using Unassuming Strike: "Nothing fancy about my strikes!" * Using Smite the Show-offs: "That's all you got?!" * Using Show Them Their Place: "You belong in the grave!" * Using Astounding Fortitude: "Think I can't take ya? Bring it!" * Using Strength of Mediocrity: "Mediocrity is not a flaw but a blessing! Hehehe!" * Using ''Shield Banger:'' "Enjoy the ringing while you still got a head!" Related Talents Selected Bones (Alchemy): Skeletons gain +20 Vigor . Does not work on summoned minions (such as ones summoned by Lich ). Trivia * According to in-game information, Skeletons are usually underestimated or ignored by their foes, thus explaining their ability effects such as armor-ignoring, evasion-ignoring. Gallery Skeleton.png|Base skin References